This invention relates to trifluoromethanesulfonate esters.
Certain esters of trifluoromethanesulfonic acid have been reported in the literature. See, for example, the esters listed in Table A.
TABLE A ______________________________________ Trifluoromethanesulfonate Ester References ______________________________________ Methyl K Ethyl K, L, M, N n-Propyl A, B Isopropyl B, C 1,2,3-Propanetriyl C 1,4-Butanediyl C n-Pentyl B, C Allyl B, C Propargyl C 2-(2-Fluoro-2,2-dinitroethoxy)ethyl C 2-Fluoro-2,2-dinitroethyl C n-Hexyl B n-Decyl B Benzyl D Phenyl ethyl E Aryl and substituted aryl F, O Various vinyl esters G, H, I Various esters of normally unreactive mono- and polycyclic alcohols J Various fluorinated straight chain alkyls P 3-Ethoxy-2,2-bis(chloromethyl)propyl N ______________________________________ A: Dafforn et al., Tetrahedron Letters, No. 36, 3159-3162 (1970). B: Beard et al., J. Org. Chem., Vol. 39, No. 26, 3875-7, (1974). C: Beard et al., J. Org. Chem., Vol. 38, No. 21, 3673-7 (1973). D: Lemieux et al., Carbohydrate Research, 35, pp. C4-C6 (1974). E: Lee et al., Can. J. Chem., Vol. 52, No. 23, 3955-3959, (1974) F: Yagupol'skie, et al., Zh. Org. Khim., Vol. 7, No. 5, 996-1001 (1971). Abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 75, page 324 (1971). G: Hanack, Accounts of Chemical Research, Vol. 3, No. 7, 209-216 (1970) H: Stang et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91:16, 4600-4601 (1969) I: Jones et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91:15, 4314-4315 (1969) J: Su et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 91:19, 5386-5388 (1969) K: Gramstad et al., J. Chem. Soc., 4069 L: Kobayashi et al., Bul. Chem. Soc. of Japan, Vol. 46, 3214-3220 M: Kobayashi et al., Macromolecules, Vol. 4, 415-420 (1974) N: Kobayashi et al., Bul. Chem. Soc. of Japan, Vol. 47(II), 2699-2701 (1974) O: U. S. Pat. No. 3,346,612 Hansen, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 30, 3422-4324 (1965)
Certain of the aforementioned esters have been found useful for certain specific purposes. For example, the aryl esters are reported to be useful as low flammability lubricants and hydraulic fluids and, in certain instances, as intermediates for dyestuffs, pharmaceuticals and photographic chemicals. Others (e.g., n-alkyl and fluorinated n-alkyl) by virtue of extreme reactivity have been found to have utility as alkylating agents and as ring-opening polymerization initiators for certain monomers. Other of the aforementioned esters have been found to have no practical utility.
My copending application Ser. No. 688,862 discloses that certain trifluoromethanesulfonate esters are useful as char-forming agents in specified polymer compositions. Certain of the specified char-forming esters are new chemical compounds. Such new compounds constitute the subject matter of this invention.